maou no hajime
by indrakun
Summary: Sosok yang berlawanan dengan manusia.. Sosok yang sangat menyepelekan manusia.. Sosok yang tidak bisa di mengerti manusia.. Dia adalah manusia yang secara perlahan kehilangan ke manusiannya.. Warn : Ancur, isekai, many crosover. DLL
1. Chapter 1

capter 1

Naruto dan OverLord bukan punya indrakun.

Rate : M

Warn : Gj, Ancur, typo, isekai, dll.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

Dive Massevely Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game juga di kenal DMMO-RPG.

Ini adalah jenis game dimana kamu bisa menikmati dunia maya seperti kamu berada di dalamnya.

YGGDRASIL yang di rilis taun 2126, yang menjadi game DMMO-RPG papan atas, karena memiliki peta yang luas dan hak kebebasan pemain yang tinggi. Sehingga game ini meledak di jepang, namun harus mencapai akhirnya setelah 12 tahun kejayaanya.

Menyusul keberhasilan YGGDRASIL tipe pertama, YGGDRASIL tipe kedua di rilis pada tahun 2141 atau 3 tahun setelah YGGDRASIL tipe pertama di tutup.

Sedikit berbeda dengan YGGDRASIL tipe pertama, YGGDRASIL tipe kedua menambahkan beberapa kerajaan dan memperluas peta wilayah selain yang telah ada pada tipe pertama. Juga merubah max level yang dapat di capai para player, yang tadinya max level hanya level100 menjadi max level adalah level 555.

Kalian bisa memilih penampilan yang kalian inginkan dalam game, sesuai yang kalian inginkan, entah itu manusia atau bentuk undead, juga jenis kemampuan apa yang kalian inginkan, entah knight, penyihir atau yang lainya. Namun kalian tak dapat merubah jenis kelamin yang kalian miliki.

YGGDRASIL tipe kedua meledak di pasaran, game RPG yang bahkan mengalahkan YGGDRASIL tipe pertama yang tiga tahun yang lalu sudah di tutup.

Penunjang meledaknya YGGDRASIL tipe kedua ini karena beberapa faktor penting, yaitu harga yang 10 kali lebih murah dari YGGDRASIL tipe pertama yang membuat terjangkau di semua kalangan, serta paktor lainnya yang tak kalah penting seperti kalian bisa menukarkan setiap uang yang kalian dapat di game dengan uang asli di dunia nyata, dengan harga yang setara.

Namun semakin seru sebuah game, kesulitan yang kalian dapat juga akan semakin bertambah bukan? dan itu adalah masalah terpenting yang di lupakan semua orang, mereka terlalu tergiur dengan uang yang dapat mereka hasilkan dengan memainkan sebuah game, tanpa tau apa yang sebernarnya akan mereka hadapi.

 **~X~**

Uzumaki Naruto, itu adalah nama dari seorang pemuda yatim piatu berumur 18 tahun, yang baru saja lulus dari sebuah sekolah senior high school, yang tergiur dengan iming-iming uang yang dapat di hasilkan dari sebuah game yang baru saja rilis enam bulan lalu.

Berbekal semua uang yang di milikinya, hasil dari semua kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, ia membeli sebuah RPG dan kebutuhan hidupnya selama tiga bulan kedepan, karena ia yakin dalam waktu singkat itu dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menutupi kerugiannya itu.

Tapi sepertinya semua tak semudah apa yang dia pikirkan, dalam waktu tiga bulan, bahkan dirinya baru mencapai level 50 dari 555 level yang ada, dan bahkan dirinya hampir tak mendapatkan sepeserpun dari semua kerja kerasnya.

Dengan berat hati, dirinya terpaksa untuk kembali bekerja, untuk meneruskan kehidupannya, dan memutuskan untuk vakum bermain game kesukaannya itu.

Namun sebuah kejadian terjadi, secara mengejutkan, puluhan RPG yang di gunakan untuk bermain YGGDRASIL tipe kedua meledak pada saat di gunakan, puluhan korban mengalami luka yang serius pada bagian mata dan kepala mereka, dan YGGDRASIL tipe kedua kembali akan di tutup dalam waktu yang belum mencapai satu tahun kejayaannya, dan penutupan akan di lakukan nanti malam jam 00:00, tepatnya 5 jam dari sekarang.

Penutupan YGGDRASIL tipe kedua menjadi pukulan berat bagi para gamers yang sangat menyenangi game tersebut, salah satu dari mereka semua adalah Naruto sendiri.

 **Naruto pov.**

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 23:55, tepatnya lima menit lagi game YGGDRASIL tipe ke dua akan di tutup, dan saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam game tersebut.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di ruangan tahta dan duduk di sebuah singga sana megah, dengan empat belas orang yang sedang membungkuk di hadapanku.

Penampilanku di dunia ini adalah seorang pria sekitar berumur 18 tahun, dengan wajah tampan dan sebuah tatto di bawah mata kiriku juga bagian leher, kulit putih, surai putih, terdapat sepasang tanduk di kepalaku, dan menggunakan pakaian khas seorang raja iblis dengan jubah dan seluruhnya berwarna hitam dan corak emas, dan sebuah pedang kusanagi di pinggangku.

Aku sudah mencapai level max, dengan kemampuan semua jenis sihir tipe kegelapan dan elemen, kecuali elemen cahaya. Aku juga bisa menjadi seorang Knight dengan level yang sama. Atau bisa di katakan aku memiliki dua kemampuan hanya dengan merubah pakaian yang ku gunakan.

Pakaian khas seorang raja iblis yang kugunakan adalah item special, yang memberikan tambahan stat pada kemampuan sihir dan knight yang kumiliki, juga mengurangi daya serangan yang di tujukan padaku.

Selain itu, aku juga memiliki kemampuan khusus yang membuatku tidak memperoleh kerusakan, jika di serang oleh siapapun dengan level di bawah 300.

Dan di hadapanku, empat belas orang yang sedang membungkuk adalah NPC yang baru saja ku buat.

Di antara ke empat belas orang tersebut, sebelas orang adalah seorang gadis dan tiga orang pria.

Di barisan pertama, terdapat lima orang gadis cantik yang ku beri gelar sebagai lima penguasa.

Mereka berlima adalah NPC super kuat yang ku ciptakan dengan kekuatan yang bisa di bilang, terlalu besar.

Pertama adalah seorang wanita cantik bernama Albedo, dengan mengenakan gaun putih, kulit putih mulus, bersurai hitam, beriris pertikal, dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya, juga sepasang sayap falen angel di pinggangnya.

Albedo adalah NPC pertama yang ku ciptakan, dia adalah seorang kesatria yang apabila menggunakan pakaian tempurnya, ia menggunakan full armor dengan sebuah kapak sebagai senjatanya.

Yang ke dua dari lima penguasa adalah Irene belserion, dia adalah seorang half-dragon atau juga jelmaan dari sosok seekor dragon king, Great Red.

Dia memiliki ciri-ciri seorang wanita cantik, dengan menggunakan gaun putih pendek, berkulit putih mulus, bersurai merah darah yang melebihi pinggulnya, serta sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih bersih dengan pedar merah yang terlihat jelas.

Lalu penguasa ketiga dari lima penguasa adalah Shalltear, seorang true Vampire.

Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang satu-satunya memiliki tubuh loli, atau bisa di katakan memiliki tubuh seorang gadis yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri tubuh kecil seperti anak gadis berumur 12 tahun, kulit putih mulus, bersuarai silver, mata merah menyala khas seorang vampir, menggunakan gaun dark ungu dan beberapa bagian merah, serta selalu membawa sebuah payung yang memiliki warna senada dengan gaun manisnya.

Yang ke empat dari lima penguasa adalah Merlin, dia adalah pemilik dari kekuatan tujuh dosa besar.

Dia memiliki ciri-ciri seorang wanita cantik, berkulit putih mulus, bersurai biru, dan menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Dan yang terakhir dari kelima penguasa adalah Kaguya, seorang penyihir yang menguasai semua jenis elemen.

Dia memiliki ciri-ciri seorang wanita cantik, berkulit putih mulus, bersurai silver yang sangat panjang, ber iris merah pertikal, dengan gaun putih dan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

Mereka berlima adalah lima NPC yang telah aku ciptakan sebagai pilar, bertugas untuk melindungi daerahku dan menghancurkan musuh.

Selain ke lima pilar atau lima penguasa barusan, aku juga telah menciptakan enam pleiades yang merupakan pelayan yang mengurusi semua kebutuhan para penguasa dan juga diriku.

Mereka berlima antara lain adalah, Arturia, Erza, Asuna, Mirajane, Narberal, dan Nelliel.

Arturia adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pucat, berkulit putih mulus, dan memiliki kemampuan seorang kenight yang tak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Dia juga memiliki pedang legendaris excalibur.

Erza adalah seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih mulus, bersurai merah darah, dan memiliki kemampuan merubah armor dan senjata yang di milikinya. Bukan hanya merubah armor atau senjata yang di milikinya, setiap perubahan yang ia lakukan juga merubah kemampuan yang di milikinya.

Selanjutnya adalah Asuna, seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih mulus, bersurai coklat, dan memiliki kemampuan seorang Knight yang setingkat dengan Arturia, dia juga adalah pemilik pedang es.

Yang ke empat adalah Mirajane, seorang wanita cantik bersurai silver, berkulit putih mulus, dan memiliki kemampuan Take-Over Satan Soul, yaitu ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang raja iblis.

Selanjutnya adalah Narberal, seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam, berkulit putih mulus, dan dia adalah seorang penyihir.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Nalliel, seorang wanita cantik bersuarai hijau, berkulit sedikit tan eksotis dan tubuh montok, dan dia adalah seorang Arrancar atau merupakan Undead yang sudah mencapai level max.

Semakim tinggi lvl undead, semakin mirip mereka dengan manusia. bahkan bagi para undead yang sudah mencapai lvl 450, mereka sudah memiliki tubuh yang sangat mirip seperti manusia walau belum utuh.

Dan apabila sudah mencapai lvl 500, mereka mulai memiliki wajah, tubuh yang utuh dan pikiran seperti manusia namun belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

Dan jika mereka sudah mencapai lvl 550 atau lebih, mereka dapat di katakan sebagai arrancar, atau undead yang sudah memiliki pikiran mereka kembali seperti manusia, serta tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya manusia, walau masih tertinggal beberapa tanda, jika mereka bukan manusia.

Selain kesebelas wanita cantik barusan, aku juga memiliki tiga jendral yang bertugas sebagai peminpin di garis depan, yaitu Dullahan, Death knight, dan Arrancar.

Setiap jendral meminpin masing masing seratus ribu undead dan monster, dan bertugas berdiri di garis depan.

Mereka semua memiliki kemampuan dasyat yang berpariasi, namun kelima penguasalah yang memiliki kemampuan di atas yang lainnya. Tentu saja dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan yang berbeda.

Mereka semua aku ciptakan sebagai NPC yang sangat setia padaku, dan tak ada sedikitpun perasaan lain selain kesetian, cinta serta loyalitas tanpa batas mereka padaku.

Namun bukan hanya NPC yang telah aku ciptakan, aku juga sudah menciptakan sebuah dongeon dengan 6 lantai. Dongeon besar yang hanya menampung monster atau undead dengan level di atas 150.

Great Tomb Nazarick atau makam besar Nazarick, adalah nama dari dongeon besar dengan enam lantai yang ku ciptaan.

Setiap lantai akan di huni dengan level monster yang berbeda, dan hanya level tertentu yang bisa memasuki setiap lantai yang sudah di sediakan.

Lantai satu akan di huni oleh para monster atau undead dengan level minimum 150 dan Max 250.

Lantai dua akan si huni oleh monster atau undead dengan syarat lvl 250-350.

Lantai tiga akan di huni oleh monster atau undead dengan syarat lvl 350-450.

Lantai empat akan di huni oleh monster atau Undead dengan syarat lvl 450-500.

Lantai lima akan di huni oleh monster atau undead dengan syarat lvl 500-550.

Sedangkan lantai enam, akan di gunakan sebagai tempat hunian atau istana tempat aku dan para petinggi berada. Atau bagi para Arrancar yang yang sudah melebihi lvl 550.

Lantai enam sudah aku dan semua NPC yang ku ciptakan gunakan, dengan pasilitas ruang tahta, kamar, pemandian air panas yang besar, ruang makan, ruang tahanan, ruangan pribadi setiap petinggi, ruang harta, dan ruangan lainnya. Sedangkan kelima lantai lainnya masih dalam keadaan kosong.

Hebat bukan? aku sudah menciptakan 14 NPC dan sebuah dongen yang dapat di katakan tak mungkin di ciptakan oleh para player, dan aku sekarang telah melakukannya.

Asal kalian tau saja, jika kalian ingin menciptakan sebuah NPC, biaya yang kalian perlukan dapat kalian gunakan untuk membeli sebuah mobil baru di dunia nyata, dan tentu saja dengan syarat kalian sudah berada pada lvl max. Apalagi membuat sebuah dongeon besar dengan enam lantai, perlu sebuah guild dengan semua member sultan di dalamnya.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa mencapai lvl max yang bahkan lima jam yang lalu aku baru saja lvl 50?

Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki semua item menakjubkan yang telah aku katakan tadi?

Bagaimana aku bisa menciptakan 14 NPC dan sebuah dongeon besar dengan enam lantai, jika bahkan semua uang yang kumiliki telah habis dan aku tidak bekerja?

Tentu saja karena aku melakukan sebuah kecurangan atau chit, tentu saja, kalian pikir apa lagi?

Asal kalian tau saja, aku adalah seorang heacker yang sangat hebat, aku bahkan sudah berhasil meretas YGGDRASIL tipe kedua ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya tapi aku merupakan orang pendiam dan kurang pergaulan di luar rumah, dan jadinya aku lebih suka mengotak ngatik laptop dan menguasainya sejak aku berumur 12 tahun.

Namun karena pengamanan yang ada pada YGGDRASIL tipe kedua ini sangatlah ketat, dan dapat di katakan pengamanan terbaik yang pernah ada sampai sekarang, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Namun sekarang semuanya telah berbeda, server akan di tutup pada tepat tengah malam nanti, dan apapun yang akan aku lakukan pasti tak akan mendapat sangsi apapun.

Maka dari itulah aku langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat sesuatu yang luar biasa di saat-saat terakhir ini.

Dan saat ini adalah akhirnya, server akan di tutup dalam waktu sepuluh detik dari sekarang.

Aku duduk di sebuah singga sana, dengan empat belas NPC ciptaanku yang sedang membugkuk patuh padaku.

'Ah sudah saatnya ya, aku sebaiknya tidur sekarang. Besok aku harus bangun pagi dan mencari pekerjaan, merepotkan..'

 **Naruto pov end.**

Naruto menutup matanya, bermaksud untuk tidur, meninggalkan dunia game yang esok tak akan pernah bisa ia mainkan kembali.

23:50:57

Tik

Tik

Tik

00:00

Tik

Tik

Tik

00:00:04

" _Eh? Kenapa waktunya masih terus berjalan? apa penutupan servernya di tunda? Konsolnya juga tidak berjalan!."_

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin hal aneh ini bisa terjadi, bahkan layanan darurat untuk menghubungi GM tak berfungsi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.."

Naruto berdiri dari singga sananya, berteriak menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Naruto-sama?."

Para NPC yang tadinya berlutut, terlihat khawatir mendengar teriakan tuannya, bahkan mereka terlihat akan berdiri karena terlalu khawatir.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?."

Albedo memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tuannya.

"Ha-ah, fungsi panggilan GM tak berfungsi."

Naruto asal menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, itu terlalu terkejut melihat para NPC yang seharusnya tak dapat berbicara dengan bebas, berbicara padanya.

"Saya mohon maaf Naruto-sama, saya sama sekali tak mengerti dengan fungsi panggilan GM yang anda bicarakan."

Albedo terlihat sangat bersalah akan ucapannya, karena menurutnya kepuasan tuannya adalah segalanya.

"Ah ya, tak apa."

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di singga sananya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

" _Mereka berbicara? bukankah mereka hanya NPC yang di lengkapi Al, bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat berbicara dengan bebas? bahkan mereka menjadi sangat wangi.."_

 _.." Tunggu, wangi? bukankah hal seperti itu tak ada dalam YGGDRASIL?._ "

Kebingungan Naruto semakin bertambah, bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi? ia benar benar tak habis pikir.

" _Apa terjadi bug saat penutupan server? atau terjadi sebuah kesalahan? Sialan!.."_

Dirinya benar benar sangat kebingungan saat ini, ini semua terlalu di luar akal sehat pikirannya.

"Erza, Nelliel, Asuna, Mirajane, Arturia, dan Narberal, Kalian ber enam pergi keluar makam, periksa wilayah sekitar makam dalam jarak 10 km, dan laporkan padaku."

Naruto mengambil langkah awal untuk memeriksa keadaan, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, dari semua kemungkinan, tak satupun di antaranya yang menjurus ke apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ha'i"

Para pleiades langsung menjalankan tugas yang di berikan tuan mereka, dan meninggalkan ruangan tahta tersebut.

"Albedo kemarilah, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Boleh ku sentuh tanganmu?."

Naruto ingin memastikan sesuatu yang menganjal di pikirannya, menurutnya semuanya akan lebih jelas setelah ini.

"Ha'i, tentu saja Naruto-sama."

Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangan Albedo, memeriksa nadi gadis itu.

" _Dia memiliki nadi? bagaimana mungkin, ini semakin tak masuk akal. Tapi aku harus lebih memastikannya lagi."_

"Albedo, bo-boleh aku menyentuh dadamu?."

Naruto sedikit canggung saat menayakan pertanyaan vulgar tersebut, tapi ini semua demi memastikan semuanya.

"Tentu saja, anda boleh melakukannya sesuka anda Naruto-sama."

Albedo membusungkan dada besarnya, agar membuat sang tuan bisa melakukan kegiatannya lebih mudah.

Naruto dengan perlahan mendekatkan tangannya Pada dada gadis itu, dan mencengkram sedikit kuat gundukan tersebut.

Nyutt

"Ahhhh..."

" _Ini benar benar nyata, dengan tindakan mesum yang ku lalukan, ini jelas bukan YGGDRASIL tipe baru, kau tak akan bisa melakukan hal mesum seperti ini. Dan kemungkinan terdekat adalah, dunia ini menjadi nyata.."_

 _.." Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi semua ekpresi yang di keluarkan Albedo yang merupakan NPC..."_

"Ahhh.."

Terlihat Albedo yang terlihat sangat menikmati setiap pergerakan tangan sang tuan pada dadanya, dan empat gadis lainnya yang terlihat sangat kesal dan iri.

"Ah maaf Albedo.".

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya, ia sedikit salah tingkah akan kelakuannya sendiri.

"S _ialan, aku terlalu menikmati sensasi kenyal dadanya."_

Dia tak boleh dulu melakukan hal seperti itu, terlalu awal untuk itu semua menurutnya.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya anda menyentuh saya, apakah saya harus melepaskan pakaian saya? apa saya sendiri yang harus melepasnya? apa anda sendiri yang akan melepasnya?."

Pertanyaan vulgar dengan ekpresi terangsang, terus di ajukan secara beruntun pada Naruto, dan itu sungguh membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ti-Tidak.. Ehem, magsudku ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu."

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Albedo dengan serius, ya karena menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hal seperti itu.

"Ma-Maafkan saya Naruto-sama.."

Albedo terlihat sangat merasa bersalah karena teguran tuannya, sementara empat gadis lainnya yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut, terlihat senang melihat hal itu.

"Aku punya sebuah perintah untuk kalian semua, kumpulkan monster atau undead dengan lvl di atas 150 sebanyak yang kalian temukan.."

.."Moster dengan lvl 150-250, kalian tempatkan di lantai satu. Monster lvl 250-350, kalian tempatkan di lantai dua. Monster lvl 350-450, kalian tempatkan di lantai tiga. Monster lvl 450-500, kalian tempatkan di lantai empat. Dan moster lvl 500-550, kalian tempatkan di lantai lima.."

.." Waktu kalian satu hari penuh mulai dari sekarang, usahakan jangan mendekat ke daerah permukiman penduduk jika ada, dan kumpulkan juga informasi apa yang kalian temui.."

.." Laksanakan.."

Naruto memerintahkan para bawahannya, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya harus segera di lakukan, karena dia tak tau apa yang ada di luar sana sekarang ini.

"Ha'i.."

Kedelapan orang yang ada di ruangan tahta tersebut, minus Naruto yang kembali merenung, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

 **~X~**

Dua jam setelah perginya kelima penguasa dan tiga jendral Makam Besar Nazarick, keenam pleiades yang di beri tugas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar kembali, mereka membungkuk penuh hormat pada penguasa mutlak Nazarick itu.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapatkan?."

Naruto menanyakan hasil yang di dapat enam pelayannya, setelah melakukan tugas yang di berikannya, berharap mendapat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh pada daerah sekitar makam besar Nazarick, dalam 10 km daerah sekitar makam seperti yang anda perintahkan, kami tak menemukan satupun pemukiman penduduk ataupun manusia itu sendiri."

..Namun kami dapat melihat, dalam jarak 15 km dari jarak yang sudah kami periksa, terdapat beberapa pemukiman atau desa yang memiliki sekitar puluhan keluarga di dalamnya.."

Arturia sebagai perwakilan dari ke enam pleiades melaporkan semua yang telah di temukannya dan temannya dalam penyelidikan, dan itu sepertinya sedikit membuat Naruto senang.

"Bagus, sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu Nazarick akan aman, namun kita harus tetap waspda.."

.." Para penguasa dan jendral saat ini sedang berburu monster atau undead, itu di perlukan sebagai pion yang akan menjaga lima lantai lainnya.."

.." Kalian ber enam sekarang aku tugaskan untuk sedikit memberikan polesan pada setiap lantai, lakukan apapun yang di perlukan untuk menarik para moster untuk bersarang di setiap lantai.."

.." Jika kalian mengerti, segera laksanakan.."

Naruto mengambil tindakan tambahan lainnya, dongeon setiap lantai haruslah terisi oleh moster atau undead, itu di perlukan agar para penyerang yang tak berguna mati atau menyerah sebelum mencapai lantai enam, ataupun untuk melemahkan para penyerang tangguh yang mencoba menyerang, sehingga dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah.

Selain untuk pertahanan, para monster atau undead tersebut bisa di gunakan untuk hal lainnya, tentu saja setelah ia memikirkan hal lain apa itu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku harus tetap berhati- hati. Aku mungkin adalah seorang chiter, tapi aku belum tau seberapa berbahaya dunia ini.."

.." Tapi mungkin semua ini, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan hidupku sebagai seorang pekerja atau malahan pengangguran."

Kita lihat saja, apa yang sebernarnya ada di dunia misterius ini.

 **Tbc.**

 **Assalammualaikum.**

 **Yo mina apa kabar, fic baru lagi hehe.**

 **bagi para pecinta OverLord atau manga dengan mc Penjahat lainnya, ini merupakan fic yang terinfirasi dari OverLord dan semua manga itu.**

 **Di sini saya mengabungkan banyak carakter dari anime lain, seperti Naruto, Bleac, fairy tail, OverLord, FSN dan SAO. Tentu saja kebanyakan adalah car cewe hehe, seperti fic indrakun lainnya, harem tetap mendominasi.**

 **Over power? tentu saja, semua fic indrakun emang gitu, tapi mengingat OverLord seperti apa, ku rasa semuanya wajar hehe.**

 **Saya di sini kesulitan dalam hal nama desa, kota atau kerajaan yang ada di dunia fic ini.. tolong minta saran Nama nama desa, kota atau kerajaaan yang kalian tau..**

 **fic saya yang lain? akan update tak lama lagi, paling beberapa jam atau hari lagi.**

 **Oke sekian aja ya..**

 **Wassalam..indrakun.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

Naruto dan OverLord bukan punya indrakun.

Rate : M

Warn : Gj, Typo, Ancur, dll

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy** **Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _.." Jika kalian mengerti, segera laksanakan.."_ _Naruto mengambil tindakan tambahan lainnya, dongeon setiap lantai haruslah terisi oleh moster atau undead, itu di perlukan agar para penyerang yang tak berguna mati atau menyerah sebelum mencapai lantai enam, ataupun untuk melemahkan para penyerang tangguh yang mencoba menyerang, sehingga dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah._

 _Selain untuk pertahanan, para monster atau undead tersebut bisa di gunakan untuk hal lainnya, tentu saja setelah ia memikirkan hal lain apa itu._

 _"Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku harus tetap berhati- hati. Aku mungkin adalah seorang chiter, tapi aku belum tau seberapa berbahaya dunia ini.."_

 _.." Tapi mungkin semua ini, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan hidupku sebagai seorang pekerja atau malahan pengangguran."_

 _Kita lihat saja, apa yang sebernarnya ada di dunia misterius ini._

 **~X~**

Dive Massevely Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game juga di kenal DMMO-RPG.

Ini adalah jenis game dimana kamu bisa menikmati dunia maya seperti kamu berada di dalamnya.

YGGDRASIL yang di rilis taun 2126, yang menjadi game DMMO-RPG papan atas, karena memiliki peta yang luas dan hak kebebasan pemain yang tinggi. Sehingga game ini meledak di jepang, namun harus mencapai akhirnya setelah 12 tahun kejayaanya.

Menyusul keberhasilan YGGDRASIL tipe pertama, YGGDRASIL tipe kedua di rilis pada tahun 2141 atau 3 tahun setelah YGGDRASIL tipe pertama di tutup.

Sedikit berbeda dengan YGGDRASIL tipe pertama, YGGDRASIL tipe kedua menambahkan beberapa kerajaan dan memperluas peta wilayah selain yang telah ada pada tipe pertama. Juga merubah max level yang dapat di capai para player, yang tadinya max level hanya level 100 menjadi max level adalah level 555.

Dan di sanalah kini Tokoh utama kita hidup, dunia antah berantah yang sama sekali tak ditahui sebelumnya.

hari telah berganti, dan waktu yang telah diberikan kepada ke delapan bawahannya telah berakhir, satu hari telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Saat ini di hadapan Naruto, ke empat belas bawahannya tengah membungkuk di hadapannya, bersiap melaporkan hasil yang telah mereka dapatkan.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian dapatkan?."

Naruto berucap dengan santai, duduk sembari menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kami telah melaksanakan perintah yang telah anda berikan sehari yang lalu, dan mendapat hasil yang kami rasa cukup berhasil."

Kaguya berdiri dan menjelaskan hasil yang telah mereka dapatkan, memberikan laporan yang cukup memuaskan menurut dirinya.

"Begitukah, jadi berapa yang kalian dapatkan?."

Naruto meminta penjelasan yang lebih spesifik dari anak buahnya itu, berharap hasil yang membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Kami berhasil mendapatkan sekitar 650 monster dan aundead dengan lvl 150-250, 460 dengan lvl 250-350, 167 dengan lvl 350-450, 93 dengan lvl 450-500, dan 11 dengan lvl 500-550.."

.."Itu semua kami kumpulkan dari daerah sekitar makam, dengan jarak 25 km.."

.." Kami juga menemukan beberapa desa kecil di daerah sekitar makam, dengan jarak 25 km dan seterusnya dari makam."

Kaguya menyelesaikan ucapannya, semua yang ia ketahui telah di laporkan pada tuannya.

"Bagus, kalian bekerja dengan sangat baik."

.." Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya."

.." Siapkan 11 monster atau undead dengan lvl 150-250, dan pastikan jika mereka patuh."

.." Nelliel, kau akan ikut bersamaku. Sisanya kalian tetap disini, dan aku ingin semuanya siap dalam waktu 30 menit dari sekarang!."

Naruto beranjak dari singgasananya, berjalan melewati ke 13 pasukan utamanya, sebelum Nelliel berjalan mengikutinya.

 **~X**

Satu jam telah berlalu, di sebuah desa yang memiliki jarak terdekat dengan Makam besar Nazarick, walaupun mereka tak tau kebenaran tentang itu.

Di depan gerbang desa itu terlihat di penuhi oleh hampir seluruh penduduk desa, mereka memandang shok dan takut, akan apa yang mereka lihat di depannya.

Di jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang desa tempat berkumpulnya hampir semua warga, dapat di lihat 2 orang asing berbeda gender, dengan seorang pria gagah dengan pakaian yang terlihat mewah, dan seorang wanita cantik berpakaian pelayan, berjalan mendekati desa tersebut.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat semua warga yang berkumpul di sana ketakutan, melainkan 11 monster dan undead yang memiliki tubuh cukup besar, dan sangat menyeramkan, berjalan di belakang kedua sosok asing tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto dan Nelliel, beserta ke 11 monster dan undead dengan lvl 150-250 tiba di hadapan para warga desa, yang terlihat ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan pada kalian, tentu saja ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak di antara kita."

Naruto langsung mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan dirinya pada semua warga desa tersebut, tak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu untuk hal seperti sekarang.

"Ke-Kesepakatan? Ma-Maksud anda?."

Seorang pria tua, yang di duga adalah kepala desa dari desa tersebut maju, lalu meminta penjelasan dari orang asing di depadanya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar penuh rasa takut.

"Aku ingin, mulai sekarang desa ini menjadi milikku. Katakan saja jika aku adalah raja baru bagi kalian."

.." Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian, dan memberikan bantuan pada kalian semua."

.."Tapi sebagai imbalan, aku ingin mendapatkan persembahan dari kalian semua. Tapi itu terserah kalian, apakah kalian menerima tawaranku atau tidak, tapi asal kalian tahu saja, aku paling tidak menyukai sebuah penolakan!."

Naruto berucap dengan datar, menyampaikan setiap keuntungan yang akan mereka dapatkan jika menyetujui tawarannya, tentu saja dengan imbalan yang setimpal untuknya, dan di akhiri dengan sebuah seringai iblis di akhir ucapannya.

"Ji-Jika kami menolak, a-apa yang akan anda lakukan pada kami?."

Si kepala desa kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin tau jawabannya, berharap jika jawabannya bukan hal yang mengerikan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku adalah type orang yang tak menyukai penolakan. Dan jika kalian menolak!, aku akan memastikan tidak ada satupun di antara kalian semua yang dapat melihat matahari esok hari!, yang kalian dapatkan hanyalah kepedihan dan kematian, dan aku akan memastikan semua itu!."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan tenang, tanpa intimidasi sedikitpun di dalam ucapannya, ia hanya mengatakan kebenaran yang akan terjadi jika mereka menolak, tidak lebih.

"Jangan pikir kita akan membiarkanmu sialan!."

Seorang pria paruh baya tiba tiba menerjang Naruto, mencoba menyabetkan pedang yang ada di genggamannya pada pemuda itu.

Carshh

Darah kental muncrat di hadapan semua warga desa, dan sebuah kepala telah lepas dari tempatnya.

"Bukankah aku belum memerintahkan apapun padamu ne, Neliel?."

Naruto memandang bosan pada seonggok tubuh tanpa kepala yang jatuh di hadapannya, serta cipratan darah yang sedikit mengenai sepatunya.

"Maafkan saya Naruto sama, saya hanya merasa sangat marah saat mahluk rendahan itu mencoba melukai anda."

Nelliel membungkuk di hadapan Naruto, membersihkan cipratan darah yang mengenai sepatu sang tuan, dengan sebuah kain putih yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Semua warga desa memandang shok dan teramat takut pada sosok di depannya, pria tampan dan gagah namun memancarkan aura intimidasi yang tak terbantahkan.

Bagaimana mereka melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal mati dengan mudahnya, dan pelaku dari itu semua adalah seorang gadis cantik, yang kini sedang membungkuk untuk membersihkan sepatu dari seorang yang ia sebut sebagai tuannya.

Darah yang menggenang, seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa tanpa kepala, dan sebuah kepala yang menggelinding menjauhi tubuh pemiliknya.

Tubuh semua warga desa di sana seakan membeku, mereka bahkan tak mampu hanya untuk berbicara atau menggerakan jari mereka.

Gadis cantik si pelaku pembunuhan telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, berjalan kembali ke belakang sang tuan.

"Maaf atas tontonan kurang menyenangkannya, anggap saja itu sebagai contoh untuk kalian jika mencoba menolak penawaranku."

.." Jadi, apa keputusan kalian? Aku harap itu bukanlah sebuah penolakan, jujur saja aku bukanlah type orang yang senang membantai orang lain, tapi itu akan berbeda jika mereka menolak tawaranku."

Naruto masih memasang sikap tenangnya, menatap para warga yang sedang dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ta-Tapi, apa yang anda inginkan sebagai persembahan kami? Kami harus memastikan jika kami sanggup memenuhinya."

Dengan seluruh keberanian dan kekuatan yang di milikinya, si kepala desa itu bertanya pada Naruto yang memandang tertarik pada dirinya.

"Mudah, Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan bahan makanan seperlunya dari hasil ladang ataupun ternak kalian dalam waktu 3 bulan sekali, dan seorang gadis cantik dan suci setiap tahunnya."

.." Untuk ladang, kalian tak perlu cemas. Aku akan membatu kalian, dan tidak akan ada lagi gagal panen seperti yang sedang terjadi pada kalian saat ini."

.." Jadi bagaimana? Apa keputusan yang kalian ambil, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan tenang."

Naruto menyebutkan upeti yang di inginkan dirinya, persembahan yang harus di berikan pada dirinya setiap tahunnya.

"Ta-Tapi kami belum bisa menyanggupinya sekarang, setidaknya kami memerlukan waktu untuk memenuhi permintaan anda."

Mereka memang tak akan sanggup untuk memenuhi semua persembahan jika untuk saat ini, apalagi mereka baru saja mengalami gagal panen untuk musim ini.

"Kalian hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak, untuk persembahan yang aku minta, kalian bisa memberikannya setiap akhir tahun atau tiga bulan dari sekarang."

Ucapan Naruto membuat para warga desa terlihat sedikit tenang, tentu saja karena waktu tiga bulan yang di berikan, cukup panjang bagi mereka.

"Baik, kami menerima tawaran anda tuan.

Dengan pertimbangan yang sudah di pilihnya, lebih baik menerima tawaran pria di depannya, daripada harus berakhir seperti seseorang yang mereka kenal tadi.

"Keputusan yang bijak, sepertinya kalian bukanlah orang bodoh seperti teman kalian itu."

Naruto berucap dengan santai, sebelum dirinya berjabat tangan dengan si kepala desa, sebagai perjanjian awal.

"Selain itu, aku ingin mendengar semua yang kalian tau tentang dunia ini, dan jangan berpikir untuk membodohiku."

Infomasi adalah segalanya, setidaknya itulah yang perlu di ketahui untuk saat ini. Kalian harus mengetahui seperti apa medan perang yang akan kalian hadapi, sebelum kau turun untuk berperang, dan berakhir dengan mati konyol.

 **~X~**

 **Naruto pov.**

Dunia ini terdiri dari beberapa kerajaan besar yang sangat berpengaruh, tentu dengan kekuatan yang dapat di katakan hampir tak terkalahkan.

Britania, atau bisa di sebut juga britania raya, sebuah kerajaan dari beberapa kerajaan besar yang berpengaruh besar di benua ini.

Britania di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang sangat melengenda, pemilik dari pedang excalibur, pedang yang konon pedang terhebat yang pernah ada.

Raja kesatria Arthur, itulah nama dari seorang raja yang kini menduduki tahta Britania.

Bukan hanya sang raja yang memiliki kemampuan yang di gadang gadangkan tak tertandingi, Britania juga memiliki tiga petinggi yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa di anggap remeh.

Lancelot, Gwein, Tristan, dan anak dari sang raja sendiri, modred, mereka adalah orang orang yang patut di waspadai, dengan kemampuan yang hampir di luar nalar seorang manusia.

Tapi di sini akan sangat menarik, Arthur sang raja ksatria, pemilik dari pedang excalibur. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan NPC ciptaanku, Arthuria? Yang juga pemilik dari pedang excalibur, pasti akan sangat menarik bukan?

Aku mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang melawan takdir dunia ini, menciptakan seorang yang sama persis, walau berbeda gender, tapi satu hal yang jelas, dunia ini semakin menarik di mataku.

Selain Britania, Kerajaan lainnya yang memiliki pengaruh besar, adalah Rumania.

Rumania adalah sebuah kerajaan besar yang saat ini di pimpin oleh Vlad ketiga, pahlawan yang sudah melindungi wilayah Rumania dari invasi kekaisaran Ottoman.

Dia menghadapi dan menyerang 10.000 pasukan Ottoman seorang diri. Kaisar Ottoman yang ingin menaklukan konstantinopel, yaitu Mehmed kedua, dia merasakan ketakukan dari Vlad ketiga.

Baginya tak ada manusia yang perlu ia takutkan, tapi berbeda jika itu adalah iblis.

Rumania juga memiliki seorang jendral yang namanya tak kalah besar dari sang raja, yaitu pahlawan yang berhasil membunuh naga jahat Fafnir, dan bermandikan darah sang naga, Siegfried.

#Disini saya ambil dari FA. jika di overlord dua kerajaannya adalah, kekaisaran Baharuth dan kerajaan Re-estize. di sini saya ganti dengan Rumania dan Britania. soalnya di overlord, dua kerajaannya sedikit banget informasinya.

Kedua kerajaan yang berbatasan langsung itu, memang dalam kondisi buruk dan sering terlibat dalam pertempuran di perbatasan antara kedua kerajaan, di dekat kota E-Rantel

Dan satu lagi, di bagian selatan kedua negara, ada kerajaan Yamato.

#Kerajaan yamato saya ambil dari anime yang berbeda, saya lupa namanya hehe.

Kerajaan yamato di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang tidak di ketahui namanya, namun kerajaan itu seluruhnya di isi oleh para demi-human, yaitu manusia yang memiliki bagian tubuh hewan, seperti telinga, sayap, dan buntut hewan.

Tapi jangan remehkan kerajaan tersebut, kerajaan tersebut memiliki 8 jendral pilar pelindung. Yaitu mereka yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi, dan ada juga beberapa yang bisa berubah menjadi sosok monster raksasa mengerikan.

Saat ini, desa tersebut dan Nazarick berada di daerah kekuasaan kerajaan Britania. Dan Kota terdekat dari desa ini adalah E-Rantel.

 **Naruto pov end.**

 **~X~**

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat, Naruto sudah lebih memahami hampir segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia barunya ini, berkat penyempurnaan dongeon untuk menarik para monster dan undead, dongen juga sudah lebih banyak menampung para monster dan undead yang berdatangan ke wilayah dongeon.

Dalam tiga bulan ini juga, Makam besar Nazarick yang berupa dongeon dengan enam lantai, menarik perhatian para petualang atau pahlawan dan petinggi kerajaan.

Dengan banyaknya monster atau undead yang memiliki lvl di bawah 150 di sekitar Nazarick, dan monster atau undead dengan lvl di atas 150 di setiap lantai Nazarick, itu adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk berburu dan menaikan lvl, setidaknya itu adalah pikiran mereka.

Selama tiga bulan ini, Naruto sang penguasa Nazarick, hanya membiarkan mereka, belum saatnya untuk menunjukan dirinya.

Dan dengan di kuasainya beberapa desa di sekitar Nazarick, tentu saja menarik perhatian pemerintah kerajaan Britania.

Beberapa petinggi kelas bawah di utus ke tiap tiap desa, bermaksud untuk merebut kembali desa-desa tersebut.

Namun tak pernah di duga sebelumnya, para warga desa menolak untuk kembali menjadi bagian britania.

Mereka berdalih, dalam kekuasaan penguasa makam Nazarick, Naruto-sama. Kehidupan mereka jauh lebih makmur, daripada dulu saat masih menjadi bagian dari Britania.

Berkat bantuan mana yang di salurkan sang penguasa Nazarick, juga dengan pola pertanian yang lebih efisien dan epektif yang di ajarkan sang penguasa, pertanian mereka selalu mendapat hasil yang melimpah selama beberapa bulan ini.

Dan berkat penjagaan beberapa mosnter dan undead yang di tugaskan sang penguasa, daerah mereka sekarang aman dari serangan goblin, anjing liar, ataupun para perampok.

Dengan kehidupan yang semakin hari semakin membaik, tentu saja mereka lebih memilih tetap menjadi bagian dari Nazarick, daripada kembali tak ter urus seperti dulu saat menjadi bagian dari Britania.

Walaupun mereka harus memberikan persembahan setiap tiga bulannya, dan persembahan seorang gadis setiap tahunnya. Menurut mereka itu sama saja dengan upeti yang di minta seorang raja.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana persembahan untuk pertama kalinya akan di berikan oleh seluruh desa yang di kuasainya, mereka melakukan sistem giliran, yaitu tahun ini desa mana yang akan memberikan persembahan, dan di saat bersembahan berikutnya akan di lakukan desa berikutnya.

Itu hanya berlaku untuk persembahan seorang gadis cantik yang suci, sedangkan untuk bahan makanan, semua desa wajib memberikannya setiap waktu persembahan.

Saat ini, Naruto di temani kelima penguasa, sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah gambar berpola rumit di tanah. Dan di detik berikutnya, pola tersebut bersinar terang, dan setelahnya terlihat tumpukan bahan makanan dan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada seorang gadis kecil di altar persembahan?

"Bukankah itu anak kecil?."

Naruto mendekat ke arah anak kecil perempuan yang sedang tertidur di altar persembahan.

"Bagunlah.."

Naruto membangunkan gadis tersebut.

"Fuuuhh.."

Gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya dengan sangat lucu, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan imut khas anak kecil.

"Siapa kau?."

Naruto bertanya pada gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun, yang masih menatapnya.

"Master yang paling rendah hati, Naruto-sama. Nama saya Marybelle, saya adalah persembahan yang di kirim desa untuk anda."

Gadis kecil itu berbicara dengan lancar, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun di setiap ucapannya, tentu saja masih dengan gaya anak kecilnya.

"Dia tidak memiliki banyak mana, jadi dia bukanlah orang dewasa yang menyamar atau apapun, dia hanyalah anak kecil."

Albedo menjelaskan pengamatannya pada sang tuan, tentu saja itu di perlukan untuk meniadakan ancaman untuk sang tuan.

"Aku juga tak berpikir jika ia bisa menggunakan senjata atau sejenisnya, dia benar benar anak kecil."

Kaguya juga menyampaikan hasil pengamatannya, tidak mau kalah dari Albedo.

"Aku memang berkata, persembahkan seorang gadis cantik dan suci, tapi ini hanya.."

Naruto sama sekali tak habis pikir, apakah ini tanda sebah penghinaan atau apa?

"Irene, tenami aku ke desa. Dan sisanya jaga anak ini selama aku pergi."

Naruto akhirnya memutskan untuk langsung menemui warga desa, untuk mendengar penjelasan dari semua ini.

 **~X~**

"Maafkan kami Naruto-sama, kami terpaksa mempersembahkan seorang gadis kecil untuk anda, tapi kami tak ada pilihan.."

.."Hanya satu orang gadis yang memiliki cukup umur untuk kami persembahkan, tapi dia memiliki rupa yang sangat mengerikan, dan kami takut anda akan marah besar.."

.." Semua gadis di desa kami sepuluh tahun lalu di culik dan di bunuh, jadi kami hanya memiliki anak yang baru berusia sekitar 5-6 tahun.."

Sang kepala desa dan satu orang warga desa, berlutut di depan Naruto, mereka benar benar takut, tapi mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, bawa dia padaku."

"Ta-Tapi."

"Aku tak akan mengulang kata-kataku kedua kalianya.."

Akhirnya si kepala desa tak mempunyai pilihan lain, dia membawa satu-satunya gadis yang selamat setelah kejadian sepuluh tahun silam, yang katanya memiliki rupa yang mengerikan.

"Ini dia orangnya."

Si kepala desa membawa seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah, jubah itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Perlihatlan wajahmu!.."

Naruto memerintahkan gadis itu untuk membuka jubahnya, untuk melihat rupa yang katanya mengerikan itu.

Sreett

Gadis itu membuka jubah bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan bagian wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya melepuh.

"Hii."

Irene terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan rupa si gadis.

"Aku lihat, dia tidak enak di pandang."

"Ya, dia sangat tidak pantas di persembahkan pada anda, Naruto-sama."

"Gadis muda, siapa namamu?."

Naruto menanyakan nama si gadis dengan rupa mengerikan itu.

"Aku Sofia.. "

Gadis itu menjawab dengan datar, seolah tak tertarik dengan apapun.

"Hmmm!. Berdiri di hadapanku, bahkan tak sedikitpun menggerakan alismu."

.."Kepala desa."

"Ya."

"Aku berminat dengan gadis ini, aku akan membawanya."

Naruto terlihat tertarik dengan gadis berupa mengerikan tersebut, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Itu tidak masalah, tapi Marybelle?."

Pria itu menanyakan nasib gadis kecil yang sebelumnya ia persembahkan.

"Aku tak bisa mengembalikannya, tapi karena perjanjian.."

.."Dua belas tahun, kalian tak perlu mempersembahkan seorang gadis selama dua belas tahun, tapi perjanjian lainnya masih tetap sama."

Naruto, Irene dan Sofia, terlihat akan hilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Te-Terima kasi.."

Hanya itu yang dapat di katakan sang kepala desa.

Sementara di makam besar Nazarick, Naruto, Irene, dan Sofia sudah sampai di sana.

"Naruto-sama, bukankah gadis itu terlihat aneh?."

Irene menanyakan kebingungannya pada sang tuan.

"Bagaimana.. Aku tak yakin, tapi bukan hanya di situ saja lukanya.."

.."Baiklah Sofia, Buka semua bajumu."

Gadis itu, tanpa basa basi membuka seluruh pakaianya, tanpa terkecuali. Dapat di lihat, luka melepuh yang tak enak di pandang, hampir menutupi setengah dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Irene, kau bisa kembali. Ini biar menjadi urusanku."

"Ha'i."

Irene tanpa di perintah dua kali, langsung menuruti perintah sang tuan.

"Jadi alasannya tidak ada gadis lain selain dirimu, setelah ada bandit itu?."

Naruto langsung bertanya pada inti permasalahannya.

"Semua gadis bahkan yang sedikit cantik di tangkap, di buru, dan di bunuh oleh mereka."

.."Satu-satunya yang tersisa di desa adalah wanita yang tak menarik sama sekali, dan itu aku sendiri, bahkan lebih buruk daripada itu."

Gadis itu menjelaskan insiden mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di desanya, bahkan tanpa menggunakaan sedikitpun emosinya.

"Berkat pengorbananmu, sekarang desa itu telah aman dari serangan bandit, semua bandit yang menyerang akan di habisi oleh monster yang ku tugaskan di sana.

"Ya."

"Kamu tau gadis kecil bernama Marybelle? Gadis pirang yang tiba sebagai persembahan sebelum dirimu?."

.."Dia masih sangat muda, tapi seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang gadis yang terpilh sebagai persembahan untuku, dia cantik sekali."

.."Dalam sepuluh tahun lagi, dia pasti akan menjadi jauh lebih cantik lagi, bahkan akan di perebutkan semua orang untuk dimiliki."

"Ya. "

"Siapapun pasti akan tergoda oleh gadis cantik itu, hujan yang sangat deraspun akan menghindarinya, sinar matahari akan bersinar lembut padanya, dan bumi dengan hangat memeluknya."

.."Tidak ada binatang atau penyakit yang akan menyentuhnya, dan bahkan seorang bajingan kelaparanpun akan dengan senang hati membesarkannya."

.."Apakah kamu cemburu?."

.."Sofia kamu adalah anak terkutuk, anak yang selalu di benci."

.."Padi tidak akan tumbuh dari tanah yang kau telusuri. Bagimu, angin tidak bertiup, dan matahari menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik awan."

.."Karena dunia itu sendiri membenci dirimu!."

.."Penduduk desa takut padamu bukan? Itu bukan karena penampilanmu yang tak enak di pandang!."

.."Itu karena seorang gadis yang menyiramkan miyak mendidih pada tubuhnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri benar benar mengerikan."

.."Itu karena kamu, yang memiliki bentuk manusia namun bukan manusia, sangat mengerikan."

.."Apakah kamu membencinya?."

Seringai iblis terpampang jelas di bibir sang penguasa Nazarick itu, kemenangan telah menjadi miliknya.

"Ya."

.."Semuanya, aku membenci semua itu!."

Tatapan mengerikan bak iblis, dan aura kebencian yang sangat kental, semua itu di tunjukan oleh seorang gadis bernama Sofia.

"Sangat cantik!. "

.."Aku telah menemukan sesuatu hal yang sangat indah, dan hal itu adalah hatimu."

.."Sangat murni hitam, dan kau membenci semua hal-hal itu.."

.." Kebencian!."

.."Membenci orang-orang!."

.."Membenci dunia ini!."

.."Yang mencelakakan dirimu!."

.." Itu adalah kualitas langka seorang penyihir! Kamu memiliki potensi, untuk menjadi seorang penyihir yang jauh lebih besar daripada diriku sendiri!."

.."Jika kau ingin tetap menjadi seorang gadis desa biasa, itu hanya akan menyusahkan."

.." Kamu mungkin sudah memutuskan."

.."Terus hidup dengan keadaan yang tak enak di pandang. Menjadi tua, layu, dan busuk, atau.."

.." Menjadi satu dengan kegelapan, berdiri di atas orang mati. Dan berjalanlah di jalan yang ternodai darah!."

Sebuah kesempatan telah di tawarkan sang penguasa Nazarick itu, pada seorang manusia yang membenci segalanya.

"Naruto-sama.. Jalan yang aku igin ikuti, adalah jalanmu!."

.."Jika kau berjalan di atas kematian, aku yang akan menjadi orang yang membunuh mereka untumu!."

.."Dan jika kamu berjalan di jalan terkutuk yang ternodai darah, aku akan ikut merasakannya."

 **Tbc.**

 **Assalammualaikum.**

 **yo mina, apa kabar? di sini saya juga ngambil carakter dan kerajaan yang ada di FA.**

 **mudah mudahan bagus ya..**

 **Di sini saya mulai keluar dari alur Overlord, dan mulai ngikutin alur salah satu manga yabg saya baca. hehe**

 **Saya masih perlu nama nama, dari petingg yang akan saya tulis di sini.. seperti biasa nama sangay sukit, jadi mohon saran namanya ya hehe.**

 **oke sekian aja.**

 **Wassalam..indrakun**


	3. Chapter 3

Capter 3

Naruto dan overlord bukan punya indrakun

Rate: M

Warn : Gj, Typo, Ancur, dll

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _"Sangat cantik!. "_

 _.."Aku telah menemukan sesuatu hal yang sangat indah, dan hal itu adalah hatimu."_

 _.."Sangat murni hitam, dan kau membenci semua hal-hal itu.."_

 _.." Kebencian!."_

 _.."Membenci orang-orang!."_

 _.."Membenci dunia ini!."_

 _.."Yang mencelakakan dirimu!."_

 _.." Itu adalah kualitas langka seorang penyihir! Kamu memiliki potensi, untuk menjadi seorang penyihir yang jauh lebih besar daripada diriku sendiri!."_

 _.."Jika kau ingin tetap menjadi seorang gadis desa biasa, itu hanya akan menyusahkan."_

 _.." Kamu mungkin sudah memutuskan."_

 _.."Terus hidup dengan keadaan yang tak enak di pandang. Menjadi tua, layu, dan busuk, atau.."_

 _.." Menjadi satu dengan kegelapan, berdiri di atas orang mati. Dan berjalanlah di jalan yang ternodai darah!."_

 _Sebuah kesempatan telah di tawarkan sang penguasa Nazarick itu, pada seorang manusia yang membenci segalanya._

 _"Naruto-sama.. Jalan yang aku ingin ikuti, adalah jalanmu!."_

 _.."Jika kau berjalan di atas kematian, aku yang akan menjadi orang yang membunuh mereka untumu!."_

 _.."Dan jika kamu berjalan di jalan terkutuk yang ternodai darah, aku akan ikut merasakannya."_

 **~X~**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya kembali ke ruangan tahta. Namun dia tidak sendiri, di belakangnya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, dengan tato indah yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah kembali. Dan siapa gadis di belakang anda itu?."

Seorang wanita dewasa, dengan surai bitu dan gaun yang senada dengan surainya, menyambut Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ya, dia adalah muridku. Aku menenukannya, dan dia memiliki potensi yang sangat besar."

.." Jadi di mana anak itu? apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang menarik darinya?."

Naruto berjalan melewati wanita yang menyambutnya itu, yang tak lain adalah salah satu dari lima penguasa, Merlin.

"Entahlah, dia memang seperti memiliki sesuatu yang menarik, tapi sampai saat ini kami belum bisa memastikannya."

Merlin mengikuti tuannya itu, berjalan sedikit di depan gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Tak perlu buru-buru, aku mengerti akan keseulitan kalian, aku mengambilnya karena dia sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang menarik, jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mengembalikannya ke desa."

.."Selain itu, aku ingin semua penghuni lantai enam ini berkumpul di ruang tahta, ku tunggu 10 menit dari sekarang."

Naruto masih memasang wajah datarnya, berjalan meninggalakan Merlin yang terlebih dulu menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian di ruangan tahta.**

Semua penghuni lantai enam telah berkumpul di ruangan tahta, lima penguasa, enam pleadis, dan tiga jendral, mereka membungkuk di hadapan Naruto yang menduduki tahtanya.

Namun bukan hanya ke lima belas penghuni lama yang ada di ruangan tersebut, seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang membungkuk di samping kursi tahta, dan seorang gadis kecil bernama Mary, yang dengan beraninya duduk di atas pangkuan sang penguasa mutlak Nazarick.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena mempunyai maksud, aku akan memperkenalkan penghuni baru lantai enam ini!."

.." Dia adalah seseorang yang muncul seribu tahun sekali, seseorang yang di takdirkan menjadi antagonis dari dunia ini."

.." Ku perkenalkan pada kalian, Sofia."

.." Dia akan menjadi muridku mulai saat ini, tapi aku tak mungkin mengajarinya secara langsung, aku yakin kalian mengerti maksudku."

.." Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin kalian yang mengajarinya, latihalah dia seperti yang kalian inginkan, dan jadikan dia sebagaimana takdirnya."

.." Selain itu, aku ingin kalian juga melatih Mary, dan karena itu, aku akan membngi kalian menjadi dua bagian."

.." Setiap harinya dalam dua minggu, mereka berdua akan di ajari oleh guru yang berbeda, dan seterusnya."

.." Jangan terlalu buru-buru, tapi jangan terlalu lambat juga. Kalian punya waktu satu tahun, jadikan mereka setidaknya setara denga kalian dalam waktu singkat itu."

.." Tapi khusus untuk Mary, kalian harus mengetahui dulu bakatnya dalan hal apa!."

.." Lagipula, aku ingin melihat reaksi para penguasa terlebih dahulu, sebelum kita bertindak lebih jauh."

Semua bawahannya sepertinya mengerti dengan intruksi Naruto, tapi kenapa tuan mereka ingin merekrut dan melatih manusia rendahan seperti mereka?.

"Kami paham Naruto-sama, tapi kenapa anda ingin merekrut dan melatih mereka? ku rasa kekuatan kita sudah cukup."

Merlin menanyakan magsud tuannya, bukankah manusia itu terlalu rendah untuk menjadi sekutu mereka.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian yang membenci manusia, tapi apakah kalian lupa siapa aku?."

.." Aku juga adalah manusia, ya walaupun aku bukan dari dunia ini."

Naruto menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kananya, serta memberikan sedikit senyuman yang jarang di perlihatkannya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya Naruto-sama, kami memang membenci manusia, tapi anda jelas berbeda dengan manusia-manusia rendahan yang kami maksud."

.."Anda adalah sosok yang menciptakan kami, bukan manusia rendahan yang hanya pantas untuk mati, tapi anda adalah player yang sampai akhir tak meninggalkan kami."

Dengan penuh pennyesalan yang terlihat jelas dari tingkah dan ekpresinya, Merlin dengan segera mengoreksi ucapanya.

"Player kah? Aku hampir lupa dengan kenyataan itu."

.." Sudah berapa bulan aku tinggal di dunia ini ya? dan berapa bulan aku meninggalakan duniaku?."

.." Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali ke duniaku seharusnya aku berada, entahlah, semoga saja."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan isi pikirannya, tentu saja dirinya rindu kampung halamannya, walau bagaimanapun, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia masih berharap bisa kembali ke dunianya yang dulu.

"Ti-Tidak Naruto-sama, kami mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan kami, jika anda pergi, apa yang akan kami lakukam setelah kepergian anda."

.." Kami mohon, pertimbangkan kembali untuk anda kembali ke dunia anda."

Seluruh bawahanya terlihat menatapnya dengan penuh harap, sedangkan para wanita di ruangan itu sudah meneteskan air mata mereka. Jelas saja, karena dia adalah satu satunya alasan mereka hidup.

"Eh, jadi kalian mendengarnya ya. Tenang saja, aku belum menemukan cara bagaimana aku kembali ke duniaku."

.." kalaupun aku sudah menemukannya, mungkin aku akan tinggal lebih lama terlebih dahulu, atau aku mungkin akan mengajak kalian."

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda, Naruto sama."

Semua bawahannya terlihat membungkuk lebih rendah padanya, sepertinnya mereka bermaksud mengutarakan terima kasih mereka.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah paham. Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan, aku memberikan kalian waktu satu tahun. Bukan hanya untuk melatih mereka, tapi latih juga kemampuan kalian."

.." Selain itu, jika ada beberapa Arancar yang sudah mencapai lantai enam, kalian juga harus mengurus mereka."

.." Dan sepertinya, aku akan berbaur di dunia luar selama satu tahun itu, tentu saja untuk mencari informasi dan bersenang-senang."

Naruto memindahkan Mary yang ada di pangkuannya, setelahnya ia berdiri dari kursi tahta miliknya.

Shet

Sebuah lingkaran teleport berwarna hitam terlihat di depannya, dan tentu saja itu mengejutkan semua bawahannya.

"Anda mau ke mana Naruto-sama?."

Kaguya dan keempat penguasa lainnya langsung berdiri, dan menghampir sang tuan.

"Bukankah sudah aku jelaskan, aku akan berbaur dengan para manusia, aku akan kembali satu tahun dari sekarang."

"Tapi Naruto-sama, jika anda memang ingin pergi ke luar, setidaknya bawalah salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi tameng anda."

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, jangan membantah! Dan lakukan saja yang ku perintahkan pada kalian!."

Sheett

Tap

.."Ambilah item itu, itu berfungsi untuk menghubungiku, jika terjadi sesuatu yang penting, segera hubungi aku dengan itu."

Setelah memberikan sebuah item khusua, Naruto langsung memasuki lingkaran sihir teleport miliknya, meninggalkan para bawahannya yang memasang wajah cemas mereka.

"Apa salahsatu dari kita harus mengikutinya?."

Dulaham bertanya pada lima penguasa yang saat ini memiliki posisi tertinggi di Nazarick itu.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, walaupun aku sangat ingin menyusulnya, tapi dia sudah memerintahkan kita."

.." Kita harus percaya bahwa Naruto-sama, dia akan baik-baik saja."

 **~X~**

 **Ibu kota Britania**

Ibu kota adalah sebuah kota besar di pusat kerajaan Britania, kota yang di sekelilingnya di lindungi oleh benteng kokoh yang menjulan tinggi.

Dan di ibu kota itulah istana kerajaan Britania yang di pimpin seorang raja bernama Arthur berada.

Britania adalah satu dari sekian banyak kerajaan yang miliki pengaruh kekuasaan yang cukup besar, dan kemampuan militer yang tak perlu di pertanyakan lagi.

Apalagi pemimpin dari kerajaan besar tersebut adalah sosok dari seorang legenda hidup, sang raja kesatria, Arthur.

Tak perlu di pertanyakan lagi kemampuan sang raja kesatria tersebut, apalagi dengan pedang sekelas excalibur yang di milikinya, hanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang tersebut, seribu prajurit lawan dapat di musnahkannya dengan mudah.

Dan di sanalah kini sang penguasa Makam Besar Nazarick berada, berjalan dengan tenang di tengah kota besar tersebut.

Untuk mendapatakan sebuah informasi penting, kau harus dapat mengambil hati dari orang yang memiliki informasi tersebut.

Dan itulah alasan Naruto kini berjalan menuju istana kerajaan, bermaksud untuk langsung menemui penguasa negeri ini, dan mengambil hatinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ada keperluan apa kau ke istana?!."

Seorang prajurit yang menjaga gerbang istana menghentikan langkah sang penguasa Nazarick.

"Aku adalah seorang pendekar pedang pengembara, dan aku berencana untuk menetap dalam waktu cukup lama di kerajaan ini."

.." Selain itu aku membutuhkan pekerjaan yang cukup layak, untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku selama di sini."

.." Oleh sebab itu, saya ingin meminta ijin secara langsung dari yang mulia, dan semoga saja aku dapat mendapat pekerjaaan dari beliau."

Naruto menyebutkan tujuannya masuk ke istana, dia harap alasannya dapat membuatnya menemui sang raja.

"Jika kau memang pengembara yang berniat menetap, kau tak perlu menemui sang raja, kau bisa tinggal dan menjadi petualang, tanpa perlu menemui sang raja."

" _Sial, ini akan sulit."_

Naruto memutar otaknya lebih keras, mencoba mencari alasan lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Ah tapi aku tadi melihat beberapa pemberitahuan, bahwa istana sedang mencari calon kapten untuk kerajaan, dan aku lihat batas lvl'nya adalah lvl 300, jadi aku bermaksud mendaptar."

Untung tadi ia kebetulan melihat poster itu, jika tidak mungkin ia akan kehabisan akal.

"Memangnya kau berada di lvl berapa?."

"Aku sudah lebih dari lvl 400, jadi ku rasa aku masuk kriteria."

"Kau bercanda?! Tak mungkin orang semuda kau berada di lvl itu, bahkan kau setara dengan lvl para jendral."

Para penjaga itu terlihat shok, tak mungkin ada seorang manusia yang mencapai lvl 400 di usia semuda pemuda di depan mereka, yang mereka yakini bahkan dia belum mencapai umur 60 tahun, bahkan para jendral yang sudah berumur lebih dari 350 tahun, baru mencapai lvl tersebut, dan dan mereka di katakan seorang jenius.

Di dunia ini umur penghuninya memang sangat panjang, bahkan banyak yang mencapai umur lebih dari 1000 tahun.

Dapat di katakan, semua orang di dunia ini hampir sama dengan elf dalam hal umur, walaupun penampilan mereka sama seperti manusia di dunia sesungguhnya.

"Kau bercanda?! mereka berumur 350 tahun?! memang setua apa mereka?."

Naruto jelas kaget bukan main, 350 tahun? kau pasti bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu dengan setua apa mereka?! tentu saja mereka belum terlalu tua, kami saja yang sudah berumur 400 tahun masih seperti ini."

Dua prajurit itu memandang Naruto aneh, tentu saja, bukankah umur 300 itua sih sangat wajar, bahkan banyak orang yang mencapai umur lebih dari 1000 tahun, dan masih lah hal wajar.

#Saya membuat umur pertumbuhan manusia di dunia ini adalah 1 per 3 dari manusia normal. Jadi dapat di katakan, seseorang berumur 30 tahun di dunia ini sama dengan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun pada manusia normal. tapi pertumbuhan itu hanya berlaku sampai mereka berumur 60 tahun atau 20 tahun pada manusia normal, sedangkan setelah mereka melebihi umur 60 tahun, perubahan pada tubuh mereka akan semakin lama, yaitu 1 per 20. Jadi jika seseorang di dunia ini berumur 210 tahun, berarti dia sama dengan seseorang berumur 27 tahun pada manusia normal. Kalau kalian kaga paham, berarti saya kurang jelas ngejelasinnya, atau kalian yang kurang pintar MTK'nya, harap belajar MTK lagi ya :v

"Paman berdua 400 tahun?! Jika begitu, para jendral yang paman sebutkan tadi masih jauh lebih muda dari paman berdua?."

Naruto semakin shok, mendengar jika kedua orang penjaga yang menurutnya masih berumur sekitar di bawah 40 tahun, justru sudah berumur lebih dari 400 tahun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat shok? Memang berapa umurmu?."

"Aku baru 19 tahun, dan asal kalian tau saja, di tempatku bahkan hampir tak ada seorangpun yang mencapai umur 100 tahun. Jelas aku sangat shok mendengar paman berdua yang di tempat asalku, seperti seseorang yang berumur di bawah 40 tahun, mengaku berumur 400 tahun."

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir, 400 tahun mereka bilang? dan mereka masih terlihat seperti seseorang berumur di bawah 40 tahun. Ini memang dunia yang berasal dari sebuah game, tapi untuk berumur 400 tahun, dan masih terlihat semuda itu.

'Minta maaflah pada mereka yang menghabiskan uang mereka ke salon untuk perawatan.'

"19 tahun? kau mau membodohi kami hah? jangan bercanda!."

Para penjaga itu jelas tak percaya, 19 tahun dia bilang? sesorang yang berumur 19 tahun masihlah seorang anak kecil yang masih menyusu pada ibunya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau di tempat asalku justru kalianlah yang sama sekali tak wajar."

.."Minta maaflah pada mereka yang baru berumur 40 tahun, dan memiliki penampilan yang jauh lebih tua dari kalian."

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi se absurd itu, tapi siapa yang tak kaget mendengar seorang manusia berumur 400 tahun, dan memiliki penampilan masih terlihat muda.

"Jika semua ucapanmu memang benar, memangnya darimana kau berasal?"

Penjaga itu akhirnya mengalah, tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan yang sudah terlalu panjang itu.

"Tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, lagipula apa masalahnya dengan umur seseorang, aku datang ke sini untuk menemui raja, jadi aku boleh masuk atau tidak?."

Naruto juga akhirnya kembali ke sifat awalnya, dan memutuskan untuk langsung menanyakan keputusan dua penjaga itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk."

Akhirnya dua penjaga itu mengijinkan Naruto untuk memasuki istana, dan rencana awal sang penguasa Nazarick itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Naruto memasuki istana megah itu dengan tenang, tak ada ekpresi kagum atau apapun yang biasa orang lain perlihatkan saat memasuki sebuah istana semegah itu.

Beberapa kali bertanya pada penjaga yang bertugas, akhirnya sang penguasa Nazarick itu sampai di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, memberitahukan maksud dirinya pada dua penjaga, lalu setelah mendapat ijin sang raja Naruto memasuki ruang tahta kerajaan tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berjalan di atas sebuah karpet merah yang sangat mewah, dapat di lihat di kiri dan kanannya banyak para petinggi kerajaan yang menatapnya rendah.

Tap

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah singgasana yang masih kosong, dan tanpa di perintah Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya di depan singagasana kosong tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebua langkah kaki kembali terdengar di ruangan mewah tersebut, dapat di dengar para petinggi yang tadi berdiri, mereka juga mulai membungkuk hormat.

Tak salah lagi jika yang datang itu adalah sang raja, namun Naruto masih belum melihat wajah sang raja, tentu saja karena wajahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Kalian boleh berdiri."

Sebuah suara tegas dengan penuh wibawa namun lembut terdengar di telinga sang penguasa Nazarick itu, tunggu, kenapa lembut? atau mungkin.

Naruto menghentikan acara membungkuknya, dan dengan perlahan mulai berdiri seperti yang di perintahkan sang raja.

" _Tidak mungkin, Arthuria?!."_ Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sepenuhnya, bagaimana tidak! Sosok yang amat dia kenal, saat ini sedang duduk di singgasana penguasa Britania.

Ekpresi shok Naruto dapat di lihat jelas oleh sang raja, dan entah mengapa, itu malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Fufufu, ada apa ksatria? sepertinya kau sangat shok melihatku?."

Sang raja Britania menanyakan arti ekpresi shok Naruto, walaupun ia tau apa alasannya.

"Saya hanya tidak pernah terpikir, jika raja dari Britania, sekaligus penyandang gelar Raja Kesatria, adalah seorang wanita."

Naruto sudah kembali mengendalikan emosinya, mungkin mereka memang sangat mirip, tapi mereka bukanlah orang yang sama.

"Fufufu memang banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu, tapi maaf jika mengecewakanmu, tapi aku adalah seorang pria."

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantik sang raja Britania, saat dirinya mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang pria.

"Eh.."

Naruto benar-benar kembali di buat shok, pria dia bilang? wajah secantik itu, dan dia seorang pria?. Minta maaflah pada semua wanita di dunia ini sialan.

"Fufufu, sepertinya kau tidak mempercayainya ya, terserahlah."

.." Jadi apa maksud dan tujuanmu datang untuk menemuiku?!"

Suara pria cantik itu kembali menegas, sepertinya dia mulai kembali serius.

"Saya adalah seorang pendekar pedang pengembara dari tempat yang sangat jauh, dan karena saya sudah cukup lelah mengembara, saya bermaksud untuk tinggal di kerajaan anda dalan waktu yang cukup lama."

.."Sebagai seorang pengembara, saya memerlukan uang untuk bertahan hidup, dan kebetulan saya melihat selebaran yang kerajaan tempel di beberapa tempat di ibu kota."

.."Dari sana saya tau bahwa anda sedang mencari beberapa kandidat untuk melengkapi kekuatan kerajaan anda.".

.." Dan jika saya tidak salah, anda memberitahukan jika anda mencari kandidat dengan lvl di atas lvl 300, dan kebetulan saya memenuhi syarat tersebut."

Naruto memberitahukan maksud dan tujuannya menemui sang raja, tentu dengan cara yang sopan, kesan pertama adalah kunci untuk mendapat sebuah pekerjaan.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini? memang berapa lvl'mu saat ini?! Sepertinya kau masih sangat muda."

Sang raja terlihat ragu, tentu saja, dari penampilan pemuda yang sat ini ada di hadapanya, sepertinya dia maih sangat muda untuk mampu mencapai lvl 350.

"Saya sudah berada di lvl lebih dari 400, jika anda tidak mempercainya, anda bisa melakukan test untuk saya."

Wajah sang raja dan para petinggi langsung berubah shok tak percaya, lebih dari 400 dia bilang? jangan bercanda!.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong anak muda! Kau tau saat ini kau berhadapan dengaj siapa?!."

Seorang pria yang terlihat paling tua di ruangan tersebut bersuara, sepertinya dia adalah penasehat kerajaan.

"Tentu saja saya tau, saya tak mungkin berani berbohong di hadapan seorang yang bergelar raja kesatria."

.."Lagipula, bukankah sudah saya bilang, jika saya bersedia melakukan sebuah test."

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan semua orang di ruangan itu pada dirinya, toh dirinya memang tak bohong, ya walaupun tak sepenuhnya benar.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku sendiri yang akan mengetes dirimu, dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah mencapai lvl max saat ini."

.." Lalu berapa umurmu saat ini memangnya? anoo.."

Sang raja akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda di depannya.

"Nama saya Naruto yang mulia, dan saya berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang anda berikan pada saya yang mulia."

.." Dan saat ini saya masih berumur 19 tahun, dan di tampat saya itu adalah umur yang wajar."

Naruto memberitahukan umurnya saat ini, tapi dia juga memberikan penjelasan agar tidak menjadi hal panjang seperti saat dirinya tadi.

"19 tahun? kau bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin kau adalah seorang anak berumur 19 tahun! Sebutkan umurmu yang sebenarnya!."

Sepertinya sang raja tidak mempercayai ucapan Naruto, ya karena tak ada anak berumur 19 tahun yang sama seperti Naruto di dunia ini, apalagi sudah memiliki lvl di atas 400.

"Maaf jika anda mengira jika saya mengada-ngada, jujur saja umur saya memang baru 19 tahun, dan itu wajar di tempat saya."

.." Jika anda berpikir saya tidak wajar, saya juga berpikir hal yang sama pada umur dari semua orang di tempat ini "

.." Di tempat saya, tidak pernah ada seorang manusia yang berumur mencapai 150 tahun atau lebih, bahkan seorang yang berumur 100 tahun sangat sulit di temukan di tempat kami."

Naruto sebenarnya malas untuk kembali menjelaskan, tapi mau tak mau dia harus menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, untuk sementara aku akan mempercayaimu, tapi jika kau berbohong tentang lvlmu! Berarti kau juga berbohon akan semua ucapanmu!."

.." Kita akan melakukan test padamu besok, untuk malam ini kau akan tinggal di istana. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!."

"Saya mengerti yang mulia, terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda pada ucapan saya, dan kesempatan yang anda berikan."

"Sudah sewajarnya aku memberikanmu kesempatan, tapi jika semua ucapanmu itu hanya bualan, kau akan sangat menyeselinya."

.." Pertarungan kita akan di tonton oleh umum besok, tepat saat matahari terbit besok pagi."

"Ha'i."

.." _Sepertinya akan menarik!."_

 **Tbc.**

 **Asalammualikum.**

 **Apa kabar semuanya? baik?**

 **Capter kali ini, hampir sepenuhnya adalah karangan saya sendiri, jadi kalau jelek ya maaf. tapi beberpa capter kedepan akan baoik lagi ngikutin canonnya, mungkin.**

 **Ah sudahlah,pokoknya cuma segini kemampuan saya, hehe**

 **oke sekian aja.**

 **wassalam..indrakun**


	4. Chapter 4

Capter 4

Naruto dan OverLord bukan punya indrakun.

Rate: M

Warn: Gj, Typo, Ancur, Dll.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _" Kita akan melakukan test padamu besok, untuk malam ini kau akan tinggal di istana. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!."_

 _"Saya mengerti yang mulia, terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda pada ucapan saya, dan kesempatan yang anda berikan."_

 _"Sudah sewajarnya aku memberikanmu kesempatan, tapi jika semua ucapanmu itu hanya bualan, kau akan sangat menyeselinya."_

 _.." Pertarungan kita akan di tonton oleh umum besok, tepat saat matahari terbit besok pagi."_

 _"Ha'i."_

 _.."Sepertinya akan menarik!."_

 **~X~**

Malam yang cukup sepi di Britania, di sebuah kamar di dalam istana kerajaan Britania, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi tak ada satupun orang di depannya.

"Jadi ada apa Albedo? Aku baru saja pergi satu hari, dan kau sudah menghubungiku?."

Naruto saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Albedo, dengan menggunakan item khusus yang di berikannya tempo hari.

"Ada sekelompok Efl-hitam yang datang Naruto-sama, dan mereka mengatakan ingin menemuimu."

"Elf-hitam? Apa kalian tak bisa mengurusnya sendiri? aku sedikit sibuk di sini."

"Mohon maafkan saya Naruto-sama, mereka bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan anda terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Kumpulkan mereka di ruang tahta sekarang juga."

"Ha'i"

Naruto langsung menggunkan sihir telefort miliknya, membuka sebuah lubang telefort berwarna hitam di depannya, sebelum dirinya seluruhnya memasuki lingkaran telefort tersebut.

 **~X~**

Di ruang tahta makam besar Nazarick, terlihat lima dark-elf dan Albedo sudah ada di sana. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah lingkaran teleport di depan singgasana, memunculkan Naruto dari dalamnya.

Srett

Naruto duduk di atas singgasananya, menatap datar Albedo dan lima dark-elf yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kalian ingin menemuiku? Jujur aku sedang sedikit sibuk saat ini."

"Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu berharga anda untuk menemui kami, saya Serafina pimpinan clan hitam."

Seorang dark-elf yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelimanya berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya, menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada penguasa Nazarick di depannya.

"Langsung saja, apa keperluanmu untuk menemuiku secara langsung?."

Naruto tak mau berbelit-belit, dia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni hal yang tidak penting untuknya.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja, kami dengan segala kerendahan hati ingin meminta perlindungan anda."

.."Sebagian besar ras kami telah terbunuh oleh Whit-elf yang menjijikan, dan sebagian yang selamat juga sudah terpencar."

.."Termasuk aku juga, hanya kami berlima yang berhasil lari dan datang ke sini, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang kami lainnya."

Serafina menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentang dirinya dan rasnya, berharap sang penguasa Nazarick bersedia menampung dirinya.

"Jadi Whit-efl telah bersekutu dengan manusia, kah."

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari penguasa makam besar ini, anda bisa menebaknya."

"Jadi terbunuh oleh manusia, kalian datang ke sini untuk berlindung padaku 'Manusia'?."

"Naruto-sama adalah eksistensi yang sudah melampaui manusia, jika anda membawa kami di bawah perlindungan anda, kami bersumpah untuk menjadi abdi setia anda."

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang kalian tawarkan sebagai balasannya?."

"Party dari kami adalah berjumlah lima prajurit, tapi masing-masing dari kami adalah elit yang setara dengan seribu."

.."Sampai seluruh whit-elf menjijikan itu musnah, kami akan mengabdikan diri kami untuk anda."

Kelima dark-elf secara serentak membungkukan tubuh mereka. seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang menghormati rajanya.

"Baiklah, akan tetapi aku akan menanamkan sihir kesetian pada kalian, itu berguna untuk membunuh kalian jika kalian berhianat. Apa kalian tak keberatan?."

Naruto tentu tak akan percaya dengan mudah, di dunia yang segalanya bisa terjadi, pencegahan adalah hal terpenting yang perlu di lakukan.

"Baiklah, kami tak masalah untuk semua itu."

"Oke, kalian akan tinggal di sini, Albedo akan menunjukan kamar kalian."

.."Dan Albedo, besok pagi kau biarkan mereka untuk memilih senjata mereka di ruang senjata, dan seperti yang lainya, aku ingin prajurit kuat dalam satu tahun ke depan."

"Ha'i, saya mengerti Naruto-sama."

"Baguslah, aku akan kembali ke tempatku, ada sedikit hiburan yang akan aku dapatkan besok pagi "

Dan di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah kembali pergi dengan lingkaran sihir telefort miliknya.

 **~X~**

Keesokan harinya di istana Britania raya, sorak sorai terdengar menggema memenuhi colosium yang ada di Britania raya, untuk memeriahkan duel yang akan segera di mulai.

Di tengah arena, terlihat Naruto dan Arthur sang raja kesatria dan sekaligus raja Britania, sedang berhadapan satu sama lain.

Di saksikan hampir seluruh penduduk Britania, duel untuk pengetesan kapten baru prajurit Britania, akan segera di lakukan.

Naruto sudah siap dengan sebuah pedang kusanagi miliknya, begitu juga Arthur yang sudah siap dengan excalibur kebanggaannya.

"Jadi apa boleh saya serius di pertandingan ini yang mulia? Jujur saya sangat tertantang dengan duel dengan anda."

Naruto menatap tertarik dengan pertarungannya, jujur ini adalah pertarungan yang sangat ia ingin lakukan saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kau harus serius jika kau tak ingin mati di tempat ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan sedikit menahan diri untuk pertarungan ini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Arthur sepertinya terlalu menganggap remeh Naruto, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan.

" _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, tapi ya sudahlah."_

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan anda, tapi sebaiknya anda tak terlalu menganggap saya remeh, karena jujur saja, memenggal kepala seorang raja di hadapan seluruh rakyatanya, Itu bukanlah perbuatan yang terlalu saya sukai."

Senyum remeh terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, itu ia lakukan untuk membuat pertandingan ini semakin menarik, dan lihatlah amarah dari lawannya yang sudah terpancing olehnya, terlalu mudah untuk seorang sekelas raja, menurutnya.

"Hoho, ku tarik kembali untuk menahan diriku, aku akan merobek mulut sombongmu itu dengan pedangku ini."

Seperti dugaan Naruto, sepertinya amarah Arthur sudah terpancing olehnya, dan seperti yang juga di katakannya, terlalu mudah untuk seorang sekelas raja sepertinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buktikan saja, aku berharap akan ada perlawanan yang menarik yang akan anda berikan."

"Kau dan mulut sombongmu!."

Slashh

Sebuah tebasan horizontal di lakukan Arthur dari tempatnya, menimbulkan epek shockwave yang berasal dari tebasan excalibur dangan pedar keemasan yang melesat ke arah Naruto, bersiap membelah tubuh Naruto menjadi dua bagian.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah shockwave yang siap membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, langsung menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke atas, membuat shockwave tersebut hanya melewatinya.

Duarr

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar terjadi pada tembok arena colosium, efek dari shokwave yang tadi di buat oleh Arthur.

Tak hanya sampai di sana, Arthur secara terus menerus menebaskan excalibur miliknya, entah secara vertikal ataupun horizontal, membuat puluhan shockwave yang secara terus menerus mengarah pada Naruto.

Shett

Shett

Shett

Naruto masih bisa dengan mudah menghindari puluhan shokwave yang mencoba mencincang tubuhnya.

Duarr

Duarr

Duarr

Puluhan shokwave yang berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto membentur dinding arena, membuat puluhan ledakan bersekala besar yang menghancurkan dinding arena.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu? Kau hanya bisa menghindar dan besar mulut saja rupanya."

Arthur mencoba memancing Naruto, melihat semua seranganya berhasil di hindari, satu satunya cara adalah pertarungan secara langsung.

Tap

Naruto berhenti menghindar, tentu karena serangan yang mengarah padanya juga sudah berakhir.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja berduel secara langsung, permainan tadi sangatlah buruk untuk sebuah pertarungan 1 vs 1."

Keduanya terlihat berhadapan, dengan jarak 20 meter di antara keduanya, itu bukanlah jarak yang jauh untuk mereka berdua.

Shett

Shett

Trankk

Dalam hitungan detik saja, keduanya sudah saling membenturkan pedang mereka satu sama lain, kusanagi dan excalibur, dua pedang yang hampir tak memiliki tandingannya.

Trankk

Trankk

Trankk

Bunyi benturan antara pedang keduanya mengalun dengan indah, menimbulkan efek percikan api di setiap benturan keduanya.

"Menakjubkan, aku baru pertama kali melihat ada seseorang yang bertanding imbang dengan yang mulia."

"Pertarungan yang sangat sepektakuler, dan sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan."

"Aku tak yakin, tapi yang mulia akan sulit untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini."

Para penonton mulai menebak-nebak akhir pertarungan saat ini, pertarungan yang sangat hebat untuk di saksikan.

Sementara di arena, Naruto dan Arthur masih dalam pertarungan pedang yang sangat menakjubkan antara keduanya, dengan keadaan yang masih seimbang.

"Kau ternyata sangat hebat, ternyata ucapanmu bukanlah omong kosong belaka."

"Anda juga sangat menakjubkan, gelar yang ada miliki memang pantas anda dapatkan."

Trankk

Kedua membenturkan pedangnya dengan cukup lama, sebelum keduanya mundur mengambil jarak aman.

"Bukankah ini sedikit membosankan? Bagaimana jika kita mulai ke tahap puncaknya?."

Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, tanda jika dia menikmati pertarungannya.

"Jadi kau tau aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku ya, dan sepertinya kau juga sama."

"Tentu saja, yang terbaik haruslah menjadi bagian terakhir bukan?."

"Baiklah, **Mari kita mulai pertandingan sesungguhnya.."**

 **TBC.**

 **Assalamualaikum..**

 **Saya hanya meng'update fic ini dengan word yang hanya 1k atau lebih sedikit, Karena bisa di bilang ini hanyalah pemanis, dari pengumuman Voting.**

 **Hasil voting untuk sementara adalah.**

 **Ojou-sama: 70**

 **Mahou sekai: 26**

 **Mou no hajime: 12**

 **Esper sekai: 19**

 **The darknes: 42**

 **Yandere girl: 9**

 **Thunder flame sharingan: 6**

 **Salamander: 3**

 **Red Thunder: 16**

 **voting masih terus di ambil, jadi silahkan pilih.. #kayak pilpres aja ya :v**

 **Indrakun juga bakal nge update semua fic indrakun yg lain, mungkin siap beberapa jam, tentu dengan word yang hanya 1k lebih, dan pengumunan vot sementara..** **mungkin nanti cuma capter spesial saja sih, biar gk bosen banget cuma liat pengumuman doang kan, jadi indrakun cantumin pengalan cerita, atau capter spesial.**

 **Oke sekian aja**

 **walasam...indrakun.**


End file.
